Dwelling
In Sryth, as in the real world, a dwelling is a place to SAFEly rest your head, and store your stash. As of now, a player can own a maximum of 3 dwellings (4 for winners of the Festival of Blades). Small Dwelling You can purchase a small dwelling in Durnsig at a price of 50 gold. (35 gold if you use Diplomacy) ;Features: *Store items (up to 100) - Item limit not implemented yet Trynd Keep After completing Stoneback Hill, Thane Pyrond will gift you quarters in Trynd Keep in Trithik. ;Features: * Store items (up to 50) - Item limit not implemented yet * Travel to Saarngard Isle (once you have started the adventure) * Explore the realms at random Festival of Blades prizes After the Festival of Blades, the top 8 ranks were awarded a special dwelling each. These dwellings can no longer be acquired, but the Special Residences will soon offer most of the same features. ;Features: *Store gold *Store items (limit varies from 200 to 300) *Quick travel to various locations around the kingdom *Sell items to a fence (at 75% of value, up to 3000 gold max) (was initially up to 7500) *Grind in a custom dungeon Special Residences AG members can buy a special residence from Faradmyn the estate merchant in Talinus at a cost of 64 AT and 15,000 gold. You can pick the location of this residence, as well as the class (Keep, Manor, Tower, etc.) There are no benefits of a particular location or class. These are by far the best residences in the game, but some of their advantages have multitude of adventuring prerequisites; in short, don't buy them at the start of your game, wait until you can benefit from the whole bundle. ;Features *Rename to suit your fancy *Store items (up to 750 unique items, duplicates are not counted) with a comfortable interface similar to the shops. *Quick travel all around the kingdom: *Access to unique adventures (You must complete Quest:Cleanup AND Save your Game in your Residence before they're accessible, so you can't just "test" them) *Access to a hidden dungeon (unlocked after ) ;Upgrades Once you have completed Quest:Cleanup, you are allowed to upgrade your residence, to increase both functionality and grandeur. The functional upgrades are mainly for purposes of grinding for XP. There are a few loot options, but others (Axepath Cemetary or Tarn, for example) provide better loot. *Unless the rules have changed, you must upgrade two or three times, and then a list of specific upgrades become available. This list has already expended once, and it is possible the GM will add more in the future. *Each upgrade can be upgraded twice (3 levels) for increasing grandeur and (if applicable) functionality. *Grandeur is currently just for bragging rights. The upgrades cost 500 gold (or 1 AT or 10 Battle Markers) per point of grandeur, with upgrades varying from 1 to 16 points of grandeur per level. (So focus on the functional upgrades first.) *Upgrades can be interior or exterior, decorative or functional. You must SAVE after purchasing any upgrades before you can use any functional ones or go back in to purchase more. Currently there is a limit of 3 upgrades of any kind per day. All of these work on calendar days (9pm US Pacific Time), not 24 hour timers. *Functional upgrades include: **Library of Arcanum: Search once/day/level to get a random amount of XP for a random power as well as Lore and Arcana. Up to 2048 XP for any of them including "all powers" has been observed. **Hall of Living Statues: 6 statues are additional purchases. Fight all the statues (scaled) once/day/level. Chance to heal between each fight. Upgrading the Hall increases the number of times you can fight. Upgrading the statues gives more XP for the same difficulty of fight. **Halgirom: Spar with your Halgirom once/day/level. He gets back up twice (3 fights - scaled, varies between +8 to +12) with special attacks between fights that can either be dodged or countered with powers for XP. **Mirror of Gating: Gaze deeply once/day/level and be transported to a map area. Identified locations are fights with 1-4 catamaroks, at scaled difficulty of +8 to +12, fighting each enemy in a row but with time to heal in between. (Text says you rescue human prisoners each time.) You can leave early if necessary but not recommended (see below). Boss fight is at the north end with 4 +12 enemies then a +12 catamarok slaver, and this is one of the few fights with loot. XP is given at the starting location as you leave, higher amounts for clearing the map. ***Iron Plaque next to the gate: adds a rune for each time you complete the map (defeat all enemy groups). Once it equals 9 runes, a special portal opens up, and you can "plunder the catamarok treasure chamber", and the number of runes resets to zero. Recommend you go in with space in your inventory. Central lever can be moved either direction, with each direction lowering the barrier for half of the treasure chambers around the room. There are several catamarok guard fights to reach the central lever, and a set number of random guard fights as you move about the room (nothing new about these scaled catamarok fights). **Palo Cellar: Explore once/day/level and fight a random number of +3 critters for XP. If there are any special treasures hidden, I have not found them yet. **Moat Guardian - Trossk: Feed your moat monster once/day/level. It costs 50 gold per feeding and then you must pass a check. To pass you need 85 or better to and the bonuses are based on Woodsmanship (+23 at level 93), Agility (2:1 ratio - +10 for Agility of 20), Diplomacy (+23 at level 91) and Luck (2:1 ratio - +10 for Luck of 20). Success earns you 16 general xp and you avoid his attempts to drag you into the moat. Failure incurs damage and you automatically engage it in playful combat. If you avoid the attempt to drag you into the moat you can attempt to move away or engage in playful combat (a non-lethal subdual). Attempting to escape initiates a check requiring 75 or better to pass based on Agility (1:1 ratio - +20 for Agility of 20), Body (same as Agility) and Luck (2:1 ratio - +10 for Luck of 20). Success means you escape. Failure means you (to be added). If you choose to play with your moat monster victory gains you 96 general xp and a random chance at finding part of a mangled intruder's body with random loot. Getting defeated by your moat monster (to be added). ;Adventures ;Historical note The item limit was first 250 unique items, later expanded to 500 items, and finally to 750 items. Tips to choosing your residence location The most convenient location for your Residence is in Southern Tysa. The reasoning is that every other region of the country (that has any MP/Grinding scenarios) has a quick travel destination from your residence. Since Southern Tysa doesn't have a quick travel destination but has an MP scenario, having a Residence there means that you only have to "walk next door" to get to the dragon and CHR. You may have other opinions on where to choose your residence, of course, depending on your playing (or roleplaying) style. For example, some players choose Eastern Tysa because of its isolation for their solitary characters. Category:Game Concepts Category:Items